37 VINTAGE CHILDRENS BOOK LOT 1935 - 1989 CLASSICS PLUS
37 Antique Collectible Children’s Books (softcover & paperback) ranging from 1935 through 1989. Lots of Illustrations. All appear to be in very good condition and commensurate with their age, unless otherwise stated. Some light edge wear. One book is separated at spine. A couple of books have previous owners name and/or note in them. A black & white illustration, last page in one book, is colored in with crayon. No missing pages, all appear to be intact and clean, some light stains on a few pages. Listed below is year, name and publisher of book. Addt’l info. available on request and if you would like further info. on one particular book, please advise (see additional 24 pics after ‘Description’). ' ' 1935 Christmas In Far-Away Lands, Hudson’s Toytown 1949 The Adventures of Mr. PUTT PUTT by Captain Louis J. Smith & Vaughn Monroe, Stories for Young America, Inc., front & back boards separated from spine. All reading pages in very good condition. 1954 Fun At Grandad’s Toy Shop, A Do Declare Book 1985 The Adventures of K.C. Philadelphia’s CLEAN UP CAT, PhilaPride 1978 FROGGY Went A Courtin’ Talking Story, Magic Media 1951 Lost Pony (Somebody’s Pony), Tab Books 1983 How Do You Do, Mr. Birdsteps?, Avon Camelot 1966 (3rd Printing) Three Stories from Winnie-the-Pooh, Scholastic Book Services 1987 Casper The Friendly Ghost In Ghostland,Wonder Books 1986 Whisper The Winged Unicorn, Antioch (does not include Collector Stickers) 1986 An American Tail Fievel’s Boat Trip, Universal City Studios, McDonald’s 1986 Snoopy Does It All, Happy House Books 1985 Clifford The Big Red Dog, Scholastic Books 1987 The Funnybone Book of Jokes and Riddles, All Aboard Books 1987 Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails The Golden Ball, A Golden Book 1987 Pound Puppies Lovable, Huggable Public Nuisance, A Golden Book 1988 The Land Before Time The Search For The Great Valley, Lucas/Spielberg Present 1985 Tooth Fairy, Child’s Play, Ltd. – Personal note written inside front board with previous owner’s name. 1977 Walt Disney’s The Rescuers, a Little Golden Book 1987 Norman Jean, Jumping Bean, Step into Reading, A Step 2 Book, Random House 1988 Monsters Don’t Scare Me! Willowisp Press 1989 The Ghost In The Closet, A Haunted House Storybook, Watermill Press 1989 Heathcliff The Summer Carnival, Marvel Books 1988 Heathcliff’s Night Before Christmas, McNaught Syndicate, Marvel Books 1988 Heathcliff’s Halloween, McNaught Syndicate, Marvel Books 1988 Joey the Jack-O-Lantern, Troll Associates 1989 My Brother Oscar Thinks He Knows It All, Picture Puffins 1979 Pinocchio, Scholastic Book Services 1983 Mooncake, Scholastic, Inc. 1988 Walt Disney Pictures’ Oliver & Company The More The Merrier, A Golden Look-Look Book 1986 Jenna and The Troublemaker, Picture Lions 1989 The Haunted Tool Shed, Watermill '''Press 1982 '''Long Neck and Thunder Foot, Picture Puffins 1987 Busy Workers, A Golden Look-Look Book 1984 The Legend of the Doozer Who Didn’t, A Fraggle Rock Book starring JIM HENSON’S MUPPETS 1985 Just Grandpa and Me, Random House 1985 Just Grandma and Me, Random House